Von Mills
by headto
Summary: Swan Queen inspired by syfy's Van Helsing. Emma is the soldier and Regina is the titular role. I can't think of a better title. I also do not own OUAT and Van Helsing. I just wanted SQ in the VH world and here it is. All attributable characters, plots, and lines are theirs.


_In an abandoned hospital. Emma is guarding a doctor-turned-vampire, a woman who has been in a coma for three years, and three other people who wandered towards her fort._

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" Emma shouts, rushing towards the woman on the floor who, only a few minutes ago, was lying in a coma on the hospital bed as she'd done for the past three years. She stops abruptly just behind the other woman and looks at the dead vampires.

The woman, Regina, stands up on shaky feet and turns to Emma. "What- where am I?" She stutters. Before she can hear a response, she collapses back to the floor.

* * *

Regina's eyes are closed as she savors the hot water from the shower. She just finished scrubbing off all the blood from her body. When she woke up, the vampires where all gone and only the soldier, Emma, and five people were left. Well, there was another vampire locked in a cell but Emma said not to bother with him. That Dr. Whale was her doctor before the apocalypse. Regina has yet to meet the rest of the group but they're not important to her right now. Henry is still out there and she refuses to believe that he's dead.

The door to the common shower room opens and Regina covers her body as much while keeping her back towards the door.

Emma smiles as she puts down two extra sets of clothes on the bench and begins removing her clothes. "Don't worry, nothing I've never seen before."

With Regina's face showing a slight panic, Emma explained, "I had to keep you clean for three years." Then she walks towards the other shower head, turns her back to Regina, and begins soaping her body.

After a moment, Regina finally speaks. "I have a son. Henry. I need to look for him."

Emma just looks at her as she washes her hair. "Look, lady. It's been three years. If your son is out there, he's already dead."

Regina puts on her clothes and grabs Emma's gun.

Emma sighs and wraps a towel around herself. "You can't go out there."

Regina cocks the gun and motions towards the door. "You're going to let me out so I can look for my son."

* * *

"Emma! They've got Marian outside!" Robin, the other guy from the group exclaims as he grabs her gun and rushes towards the edge of the roof top.

"What's happening?" Regina asks.

Emma looks at the group of vampires at the ground and watches as they tie a woman to a tree and begins torturing her. "His wife."

"You heard them! They just want Regina. Give her to them!" Robin demands.

"No." Emma cocks her gun and fires. The bullet hits Marian right in the middle of the forehead.

"NOOOO! You killed her!" Robin roars as he rushes towards Emma.

Emma sidesteps him and shoulders her gun. "No. She was dead the moment you lost her."

* * *

"You could just let me go. I'm not worth the carnage that your group will face if I stay here." Regina tells Emma as they sit by her hospital bed.

"No. I kept you safe for three years. You will stay with me where I can protect you." Emma replies.

"You don't even know why you need to protect me."

"My orders said you are important."

"I'm nothing special. I was just a bus driver before I died."

"You're important because that's what my superiors told me. You're not going anywhere. End of discussion."

"I have to look for my son."

"Regina-"

"No, you don't understand. Henry is all I have left."

"He's dead. You must know by now that a kid, out there alone, cannot survive unless he's turned."

"Even if he's turned, he's still my son!"

* * *

The group watches as a bloody woman backs herself into a corner and begs for her life.

"She turned me back. I came out of that garbage chute and now I'm human." The woman, Ruby, explains.

Everyone looks to Regina.

"No, that's impossible. I'm nothing special."

Emma looks to her and says, "Maybe you just forgot."

* * *

"Can you try with Dr. Whale? He might be able to help figure out what you are" Emma asks.

"Okay."

Dr. Whale tries running away from Regina. He just won't bite her. So Regina bites him instead.

* * *

"We need to leave! You are going to get us all killed here if we stay." Robin argues as they watch a group of vampires marching towards the hospital.

"This place is still our best hope." Emma insists.

"Just let me go, Emma. I can't let you all die. They can't drink my blood without returning to human. I can hold them off while you all escape." Regina explains.

"You heard the bitch!" Robin spats.

"No! We're staying here!"

"Sh**!" Emma exclaims as the vampires glides thru the UV lights with no problem.

"Thanks a lot, Emma!" Robin shouts angrily.

"Shut the f*** up, Robin." Emma runs towards the door labeled "Keep Out" and punches in a code. "Everyone come here now!"

The group follows her and they go down to the basement where an ambulance, fortified with protective covering is waiting.

"This, I never imagined." Dr. Whale said, as the group buckles up inside the vehicle.

"Everybody hold on!" Emma warns before pushing hard on the gas pedal and breaks down the gate.

* * *

 _The group is at an underground secret government research facility called The Farm. They were fine until Dr. Whale found out that the radiation level is out of control and so they need to leave again. Robin is dead but they found another person, Peter._

"I will stay and look for Peter." Dr. Whale said.

"He must already be dead, wherever he is now." Emma replies.

"I'm a doctor. I need to do this." Whale insists.

Emma sighs and hands Regina her gun. "If we don't come out in ten minutes, take the group and get away from here as fast as you can."

"Emma-"

"Regina," Emma sighs. "Ten minutes, okay? Promise me."

"Why does this feel like a long goodbye?"

Emma smiles and follows doc.

* * *

"Where's Emma?!" Regina cries as Whale tries to catch his breath.

"Peter got her! Peter turned and he got Emma."

"I'll help Emma. I can turn them back." Regina says as she tries to climb down the chute.

Whale grabs Regina. "No! Peter already killed Emma."

Regina slumps down on the grass until a vampire appears out of nowhere and lunges at them both.

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!" Regina cries in anguish as she watches Henry's ashes get blown away by the wind. And everyone that Regina has turned back to human felt her pain.

In a hole somewhere, a very old vampire curled in his resting place opens his eyes.

"There used to be more of you." Mulan says as she follows Regina. They're passing through an abandoned yard.

"We all got separated. I don't know if they're still alive." Regina answers.

"Regina?"

Mulan and Regina turns and sees Whale.

"I'm glad we finally found you!" Whale exclaims and rushes towards Regina. He stops abruptly when Regina holds out a knife towards him. Whale raises his hand.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Regina asks. Whale looks behind him and that's when Regina sees a vampire slumped against a car.

"Emma!" Regina rushes towards her and cradles her face. "Whale said you died."

"Regina. Help me." Emma says, weakly.

Regina touches her forehead with Emma's, closes her eyes, and whispers. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"What?!" Whales exclaims.

Regina stands up. "I can't bite you, Emma." Then turning to Mulan, "There's a government facility not far from here. There's a vehicle, gasoline, and food there. Get as much as you can and follow me to The Farm. Whales knows the way."

"How about her?" Mulan asks, gesturing towards Emma.

Regina looks at Emma with pain in her eyes. "Just keep her alive."

* * *

"Who are you?" Regina demands.

"I've been asking the same thing about you." The red head woman responds.

"How did you find this place?" Regina asks.

"I just followed the trail of dead vampires."

Then Emma appears out of nowhere and the red-head, Zelena, slides her sword thru Emma's abdomen.

"NO!" Regina cries and rushes towards Zelena.

A fight ensues and ends with Regina's hands crushing Zelena's neck. "You don't touch her!"

"She's a vampire!" Zelena insists as she grasps at Regina's hand.

"She saved my life."

"Okay, okay!" Zelena agrees and slumps on the floor as Regina releases her.

Regina walks towards Emma and removes the sword. She helps her stand up and carries her to the bed she slept before.

"Don't open that door, Regina." Emma says.

"That door might be the key for me to understand where I came from."

"Regina-"

Regina gently wipes off blood from Emma's face. "Just rest. I'll be back in a while."

* * *

"This can't be." Zelena whispers.

"I remember. We're sisters. We used to live here." Regina says. She moves to look at the mural of a mountain, small house and rainbow on the wall. "I know you remember too. The key -"

"-it's behind the mountain." Zelena finishes.

Regina hacks the wall with her axe and finds a silver case inside. She retrieves it and opens it to find a big key. She hands it to Zelena. "You keep this safe."

Zelena nods and hides it inside her clothes.

Then the warning alarm sounds.

* * *

"The twins back together. One, more vampire than the other."

Regina looks at Zelena for a split second before turning back to the speaker. "Rumple."

"This used to be my home too, you know. A prison, really. I'd love to stay and chat but I only came for the key." Rumple says. "My children, kill them."

Then the army of vampires rushed towards the sisters.

* * *

They're trapped inside a room with no windows.

"Do you trust me?" Regina asks Zelena.

"You're apparently my sister so maybe I should." Zelena replies.

Regina nods and bites into Zelena's forearm.

"What the f***!" Zelena screams in pain and tries to punch Regina but Regina stops it with her hand.

Then Regina lets go of Zelena. Zelena only sees that Regina's eyes are not a deep pool of blackness instead of chocolate brown before Regina opens the door and begins charging thru the throng of vampires.

* * *

Zelena struggles from Rumples hold on her neck and watches as the vampire admires the key on his other hand.

"Zelena!" Regina exclaims.

"Come here, Regina, if you want your sister dead." Rumple taunts.

Then Zelena grabs a dagger hidden in her clothes and slices off Rumple's hand on her neck.

* * *

Emma helps Regina and Zelena get out of the chute.

"What the -" Zelena gasps as Emma grabs her from behind.

Emma shows her hands holding two grenades and says, "This will stop them for a while," and throws the grenades inside the chute. Then Emma slumps on the floor.

"Emma!" Regina cries and falls to the floor to help Emma.

"Bite me, Regina." Emma begs weakly.

"I'm sorry, Emma, but I can't."

"I'm dying."

"Emma-"

Their fortified ambulance comes into view and Whale and Mulan exits the vehicle. Emma takes this opportunity to stand up, steal Regina's gun, and points it to her own head. "I don't want to be like them."

"Emma, please." Regina implores. "I don't know what will happen if I do. A lot has happened since you last saw me and I can't bear the thought of anything else happening to you."

"I'm dying, Regina."

"There must be another way." Regina insists.

Emma just looks at her, begging. Regina closes her eyes in defeat and nods.

"Okay. Okay. Just, I'm sorry."

Emma puts down the gun and shows her neck to Regina.

Regina bites down.

Emma slumps on the floor unconscious and Regina cradles her to her chest. Suddenly, Emma moves her head and begins to vomit.

Regina laughs in relief as tears fall down her face and sooths Emma by rubbing her back. Emma smiles in thanks before falling back on ground unconscious once again.

"Emma?! She's not breathing!"

* * *

Regina pumps Emma's chest while Zelena and Mulan watches nearby.

Whale flicks on a syringed and upon seeing it, Regina asks, "What's that?"

"Adrenaline. This will restart her heart then I can see what' wrong with her." Whales answers. He injects Emma but nothing happens.

"No, no, no!" Regina begins pumping Emma's chest once again but nothing is happening.

"Regina-" Whale said.

Zelena and Mulan hangs their head and exits the vehicle. Whale follows after a while.

Tears stream down Regina's eyes as she gently traces her finger across Emma's face. "I'm sorry, Emma. I'm so sorry."

Before Regina zips the bag over Emma's face, she kisses her.

* * *

"I can keep driving if you'll tell me where to go." Mulan tells the group from his seat at the driver's seat.

Whale is staring while beside her, Zelena, looks with worry at Regina. Regina has been silent since they buried Emma. They drove a little distance away when Regina asked them to stop and they haven't moved since.

Neither wanted to break the silence, until Mulan spoke. Whale and Mulan feels Regina's pain, like how it was when Henry died. The pain was of a lesser degree but it was still there. The few words that Regina spoke during the burial were words that carried the depth of affection one person has for another they deeply care about. They all understood then, why Regina was hesitant to bite Emma.

Suddenly, Regina raises her head as if in a trance. Then she looks at them and says, "I hear something." After a beat, "Drive back!" she shouts at Mulan. Mulan steps on the gas pedal and drives back to Emma.

Regina jumps off the vehicle just as it was stopping and rushes towards where Emma lay. She begins digging with her hand and the group follows in alarm.

"What are you doing!?" Whale exclaims.

Zelena turns to Whale. "I can hear it too. Like a heart beating."

They all watched as Regina finally unearths the bag and zips it open to show Emma's face.

There, Emma lays dead though both Regina and Zelena can still hear the beat. Regina grasps Emma's hand crossed over her heart when suddenly, Emma opens her eyes and gasps for air.

"Emma!" Regina cries, happy tears in her eyes.

Emma smiles at Regina and jokingly says, "I've been dead a few minutes and you buried me already? I gave you three years!"

Regina laughs and hugs her.

 _The end._

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Obviously this was written in a rush. I had no time to review and edit so pardon the grammar. I just needed to let this out because I keep imagining SQ as Axel and Vanessa of Van Helsing and I can't focus on work. I hope you enjoyed this at least. You should watch the show. Bad*** women in it :)


End file.
